Generations
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: 13-year-old Kayleah Bowman has just moved to the small town of Garden Heights. After moving 22 times, she doesn't dare hope they'll be staying. Will Kayleah and her father be uprooted again or will Kayleah get to raise her children in Garden Heights?


_Monday_

_My name is Kayleah Bowman. I'm 13 years old and I'm moved 22 times since I was born. My father, Mark, has a hard time keeping a job. We've lived in Simcity, Mesa Flats, Arbor Falls and everywhere in between. This time, Mark chose to move to a small town called Garden Heights. He swore that we won't be moving again, but that's what he said the last 14 times. _

_Most people find this strange, but I've never had a real friend. I figure there's no point in making friends if I'm never going to get to see them again. I almost had a friend once. Her name was Sara Harper. We were 6. We played together at school, but we moved two days before Sara's birthday party. That was going to be the first party I'd ever gone to. I was so upset when I missed it. Mark promised there'd be other parties, but there never was. Sara was the only person to ever invite me._

_People say I'm pretty, but I don't see it. Without my mother around, I've turned into a total tomboy. I don't really care about clothes that much and my black hair just hangs there, flat and lifeless. I don't have any idea how to do makeup, not that I would if I did, but still, things are alot differant then they would've been if my mother was still alive. _

_I think I'm going to like living in Garden Heights. It's definatly smaller than Mesa Flats but it's quaint and the people seen nice enough. I love our new house too. It's the smallest house I've ever lived in, but it's cute. It's barely even a house. More like a cottage, but I love it. There's a brick path leading up to the doors and inside theres a tiny livingroom only big enough for one couch and our tv. The kitchen's off the livingroom and it's pretty much the same, only as big as it needs to be. My room is barely big enough to fit a bed and dresser, but it's nice. The floors are all made of wood except in the bathrooms. Despite the size of the house, there are two bathrooms._

_Mark's office is about the same size as my room, maybe a little smaller. The biggest room is reserved for his bedroom. I hate looking at the drywall all the time. I wish we could paint the walls just once so I'd know for sure we were planning on staying, but we never do paint the walls and we never do stay..._

_Tuesday_

_My first day of school in Garden Heights. Great. Mark gave me another lecture on how to make friends. He does that every time I start at a new school. I tell him I'll try, but like I said before, there isn't really any point....Bus is here. I'll write again after school._

_Later (Same Day)_

_School was...interesting, to say the least. Let me start from the beginning. After I put my diary away, I got on the bus and was on my way to Garden Heights Middle School. The bus ride was shorter than any bus ride I'd ever been on. Garden Heights Middle School was only 3 blocks away. In Simcity, I had to walk 4 blocks just to get to the bus stop. Once I was at school, It took me awhile to find my classes so I was late for first. We had a sub and I wasn't on the attendance list yet so when I told him I was new, he didn't believe me. Instead he insisted that I was Erica Strongheart, a girl who was absent today. Some of the better behaved students insisted I really was new but he thought they were the troublemakers and the troublemakers insisted I was Erica so I ended up being Erica Strongheart for the entire first period. I even got Erica's report card...mostly C's. I'll have to give it to her when she comes back....I was pretty tired when I got home, but of course, another thing had to go wrong and the oven caught on fire. I have insanely horrible luck. Mark got home from his job as a dishwasher at a local fast food chain at around 10. He didn't even notice the oven so I didn't feel the need to mention it. Getting it trouble would just make today worse. Hopefully tomorrow will be better....Oh, one good thing did happen today though! Mark got promoted to drive thru clerk on his first day on the job! Already he's doing better than he's ever done. Maybe I will get to paint my room afterall..._

_Wednesday_

_Today went pretty much the same as yesterday. I got up, showered, had breakfast, and hurried off to school. The real teacher was back and so was Erica so I explained the situation and gave Erica, a snotty prep, her report card. She accused me of peeking and I denied it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Mark's new job had new hours so he didn't have to work today. Lucky him. I wish I could get a break from homework. I get so much and even though I try my hardest, I can't seem to maintain higher than a C+ average since we move around so much. I did get a B today though. Maybe things will improve once we're here for awhile...I mean if we're here for awhile. It all depends on Mark keeping his job. I was too bored to do my homework right when I got home so I took a break and played a computer game when I got home. Then I read a book and chatted with a girl named Michelle for a bit. Then I figured it was time to do my homework. Afterall, if I want a better average, I have to work for it._

_Thursday_

_Well, I'm almost done my first week at Garden Heights Middle School. I think I can survive one more day. I still don't have any friend, though. This has never really bothered me, but it does now. I actually want friends. Maybe it's a sign that we're meant to stay here. My average has gone up to an A+. I think that's because we already studied this material at my old school. When I got home, Mark introduced me to Angel, a "friend" of his. This is very good. Angel is pretty, but also down to Earth and I think she and Mark might like-like eachother. If Mark gets a girlfriend, we're more likely to stay! This is so exciting. I'm finally going to have a real home...not just a house, but a home._

_Friday_

_I woke up this morning with a massive headache. I'd stayed up late trying to finish off my homework and I still had two math questions left to finish. I shouldn't have wasted all my time getting to know Angel. I got on the bus feeling horrible and leaving my homework unfinished. Oh well. It's the weekend so I can work on today's and yesterday's this weekend. I just hope my grades don't suffer too much. I got an A- today. Angel was over again when I got home. I wanted to chat with her, but I was too axhausted so I went straight to bed. I woke up at around 4. My dad was just leaving and Angel was about to go, but I was definatly in the mood to socialize so I asked her to stay. Angel's cool. So what if she's an adult? I still think we could be good friends. She left just before Mark got home. Then it was time to do homework. Mark gave me some helpful study tips and I finished my work in no time. I'm 99% sure that Mark is crushing on Angel now. I see the way he looks at her. They're so perfect for eachother. Maybe they'll go on a date. Who am I kidding? Mark's not brave enough to ask her. Maybe she'll ask him though...or maybe I can set them up? Hmmmm..._

_Saturday_

_Today started out the same as any other. I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, etc, etc. I did my chores (making my bed, doing the dishes, cleaning the shower and toilets, taking out the trash...) That was when I looked in the mirror! OMG! I'm starting to break out. Must be all that stress and fatigue. What to do? What to do? I immediatly thought of Angel. She has the clearest skin ever. She'd no what to do. _

_First, I did my homework cuz Mark said I couldn't have anyone over until all my work was done. Mark had already left for work by the time I was finished. I called up Angel and asked her to come over. _

_"Sure," she said. "I know exactly what you need!" I greeted Angel and invited her in. She led me to the bathroom and we got to work. _

_I applied the acne cream she gave me, but I still wanted more._

_"Angel?" I asked timidly. "Can you give me a makeover?" I barely recognized myself by the time we were finished. She put on cover-up, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick, but she wasn't done just yet. She styled my hair so it was wavy and bouncy and full of volume._

_"We can go shopping for some new clothes someday soon too," she said. I hadn't realized it until now, but my clothes are horrible. Cargo pants, t-shirts and ties I borrowed from Mark. No wonder nobody will talk to me at school. Maybe now that I look more like a girl, people will want to hang out with me._

**_END OF WEEK ONE_**

**so...what did u think?**


End file.
